


Feral Hearts

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: All Wonshik knows is that he has to search for him, as he knows he has every incarnation thus far.





	Feral Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Feral Hearts - Kerli
> 
> Credits to my fiance who without, this story never would have existed

Wonshik’s flame riddled eyes danced around his shop to make sure everything was in order. There was a quietness to that morning as the sun rose over the mountains that lifted Wonshik’s spirits. His body filled with the warmth of fire as it did every day the sun graced their grounds. It was enough to wash away the darkness and cold that lingered with the night. 

The light of the sun was further let into the shop when Wonshik drew the blinds open, tying them back with a delicate touch with the laces that held them. When the view of the small village came into sight, Wonshik’s eyes naturally picked up the sight of the man he’d strived for every day. 

He stood still, his eyes wide as he observed the way the man’s wings shifted behind him, large against his back and folded neatly. Feathers fell now and again as he walked, dropping from his mess of hair that Wonshik would give anything to touch at least once. His beauty was surreal, like a dream that Wonshik never wanted to wake up from. It was enough to warm his heart even further than the natural state of constant burning that it was kept in. 

The man did not turn his way, nor would he ever. Wonshik was new to the village, his shop having grown popular by his ability to obtain objects and supplies from places that the other shopkeepers would not dare venture. Wonshik was young and had very few fears because of it. He would have many other years to be fearful, many other incarnations that would become jaded and suspicious of the world. 

When the man left his view, Wonshik turned from the window. He had a shop to set up for the day. 

 

~ 

 

The first time that it happened, the avian dipped through the open window and settled on the counter for a moment. It was only long enough for Wonshik to turn and see the bird gazing at him with large eyes that seemed too all-knowing. It was only long enough before the bird hopped over just twice and scooped up a forged metal necklace from the countertop. And before Wonshik could think to speak, to scare it off, the bird flew off with its treasure settled in its beak. 

 

~

 

The next time that Wonshik caught sight of it, he was as equally caught off guard. Because this time, the bird did not attempt to steal anything. He instead was taking careful steps towards Wonshik who was perched atop a stool behind his counter. 

Red eyes observed the bird, fire burning within him as he wonders what the creature could want this time. He’d taken plenty of Wonshik’s items without his knowledge and none of them seemed to ever reappear. 

The bird let out a soft squawk. 

Wonshik couldn’t help the upturn of his lips. The bird was calm, settled on the edge of the counter and simply looking at Wonshik as though he could see right through him. Wonshik said nothing as he returned to the reading he had been doing, the book laid against the counter and in his lap. He turned the page without care towards the bird, though speaks softly after a moment. 

“You can stay. Just don’t take anything else.” 

Another squawk. Like he understood. 

It brought a smile, just barely a smirk, to Wonshik’s mouth and he directed his attention back to the book without further regard towards the bird. 

 

~

 

“I don’t see him often enough.” Wonshik’s voice softly spoke to the bird who had taken up perch on his shoulder, acting as a companion that he’d known and had for years. No one would be able to guess that they’d only met weeks ago — which often consisted of Wonshik feeling annoyed towards the little thief. 

“But every time I do…” 

There was a silence that passed through the shop and Wonshik nearly sighed wistfully at the thoughts that plagued him. 

“It’s like I know him.” 

He laughed this time, startling the bird from his shoulder who squawked indignantly at him and landed on the counter where it returned to picking at the snacks that Wonshik had taken to leaving out for him. The bird didn’t seem too happy that he had been startled from his comfortable perch and Wonshik would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss the warmth of the light weighted avian sitting there. 

“But what are the chances of that? He wouldn’t recognize me even if he  _ was _ someone from my last life.” Something bitter filled his tone and the next squawk that left the bird seemed...somber. It drew Wonshik’s attention back to him just before he lift his hand to pet the bird gently. The bird had no name, as Wonshik knew that naming an animal claimed them as property and something about this creature told Wonshik that he would never be owned — nor should something as gorgeous as this ever be.

“Maybe I’ll find them one day.” Wonshik spoke easily the the animal, because he didn’t see the bird as just an animal. There was something...cognizant in those brown eyes that were speckled with gold. “Do you think I will? Find the one from my past? I know they’re out there...I can  _ feel _ it.” 

The bird cooed softly and it was just enough to bring another smile to Wonshik’s face. 

“You’re right. Why worry about it? I’ll find them.” 

Another coo. 

 

~

 

Everything inside of Wonshik  _ burned _ and his fingers shook and his throat dried and his chest clenched. Something deep inside of him  _ ached _ when the door shut behind the man that he had been looking at longingly for months now. His everything burned brighter and hotter than anything had ever caused it to in the past. 

Wonshik grabbed at his tunic, ripping it off of his body moments before the flames started licking at his skin. It wasn’t often that he lost control of himself like this and he didn’t know the  _ exact _ cause of it, but it definitely had to do something with  _ Jaehwan _ — that was his name, and it was perfect. 

He let out a soft cry, something broken, and filled with longing, something akin to heartbreak and yet Wonshik didn’t think that he had  _ ever _ experienced heartbreak in his lives. But what else could this be? 

The flames didn’t die down for several minutes, and by that time, Wonshik had curled into a ball in the back of the store, just behind the counter. He couldn’t gather himself immediately, not until the flames disappeared and his wings settled back against his skin, the black ink of them etched unevenly across his biceps and ribcage, but thankfully tucked away for the time being. 

When he gathers himself, Wonshik rose from the floor and gripped the counter tightly. He stared at the grains of wood like it would somehow ground him further. That aching didn’t disappear, but it wasn’t as intense. He could breathe again. 

 

~

 

“I think it’s him.” Wonshik whispered softly, and it would have been just to himself if not for the bird that sat next to him on the counter. Wonshik’s eyes were glossed over as he stared into nothing, but unable to shake the feeling of  _ dread _ . 

“It has to be… it’s the only thing that makes sense. But I… he’s with another. I saw him with another this morning. Some…  _ elf _ . And he was beautiful…” Wonshik’s fingers burned with a heat as he dragged them across the wood, scorching some of it in his wake. “I would never stand a chance against  _ that _ . It’s also fucking clear that he doesn’t remember… or doesn’t care. I must have been horrible to him.” 

The bird cooed softly and it did nothing this time to bring Wonshik from the somber mood he was in. The bird gently pressed his beak into Wonshik’s shoulder gently to get his attention and it only served to do so for a moment. 

“I’m glad you stick around… even if he doesn’t want me.” He spoke quietly before he rose to start closing up his shop. “You’ll be heading out for the night soon, right? I promise I’ll have better snacks for you in the morning.” 

Wonshik watched as the bird hopped a few times to the edge of the counter before taking off with a soft flurry of his wings. 

 

~

 

It was the longest that Wonshik had ever gone without seeing the bird, the brown feathers that lingered around his shop the only evidence that the bird ever visited in the first place. It was enough to leave Wonshik aching again, though definitely not as pronounced as he’d been when learning that the person his soul yearned for would not want him, could not want him. It was painful to be alone again, though Wonshik tried not to let that pain make him immobile. 

The soft chime of the bell above the front door had Wonshik lifting his head from where he rest it against the counter. His breath was knocked from him as the man he craved so desperately stepped into it, looking every bit as gorgeous as Wonshik had thought he was. 

His hair was a mess of feathers interwoven with the strands, tawny in color and matching his large wings that were folded against his back in the most complimenting of ways. His gold speckled eyes immediately zoned in on Wonshik and only further took his breath away. 

“Hi.” His voice was light, filled with a happiness that spread a warmth from Wonshik’s body and took away that pain he’d been feeling for so long. It was like the sight of Jaehwan kissing the elf had never been imprinted on his mind to torture him for the rest of his current incarnation. 

“Hi...Uhm, hello, can I help you?” Wonshik didn’t know what possessed him to rise from his stool and walk around the counter, but he also knew that he would give  _ anything _ to be closer to the creature that had stolen his heart without knowing. 

“No.” Jaehwan responded in that light manner he does, relaxing Wonshik’s heart that had threatened to beat out of his chest. He stepped forward and reached past Wonshik to the bowl of snacks that the Phoenix ensured to leave out daily in case his avian companion returned to him. “But I can help you. Ah— these were always my favorite; but I never told you that.” 

It took a moment, a long moment in which Jaehwan spent the time looking at him with amusement in those brown eyes. A long moment before it clicked for Wonshik. 

“You—” He gasped. 

Jaehwan laughed, a sound that brought a smile to Wonshik’s face just as a  _ coo _ from the bird would be able to do. 

“Me.” Jaehwan spoke with his cheek full of the food before swallowing and moving closer to Wonshik. “It was always me. Didn’t you know?” 

Wonshik shook his head. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. And then Jaehwan was kissing him. 

And Wonshik was kissing back. 

His fingers were quick to grab at Jaehwan’s hips, flipping their stance to guide the winged creature against the counter and to be sandwiched by his body. He wouldn’t be able to escape any longer; no more flying away and no more taking Wonshik’s heart with him. 

Jaehwan was most responsive to Wonshik, the sounds that left his throat, the way he grabbed the tunic of the Phoenix, drawing himself closer while he kissed back with an equal passion. His mouth pressed forward and breathed  _ fire _ into Wonshik’s soul. This is what he had been missing, unintentionally searching for after all these years. 

“I’ve been looking for you.” Jaehwan whispered. It sent another spark of fire through Wonshik. “You took so long. It took you so long this time.” There was a hint of desperation to his tone, the way he was grabbing at Wonshik’s shoulders next, holding the Phoenix against him as though his heart had been aching just as painfully as Wonshik’s. There was hardly any denying that their coming together was anything but destiny. 

“I’m sorry. I tried to remember. Something told me I  _ had _ to this time.” Wonshik whispered just before plunging his tongue hungrily into Jaehwan’s mouth, licking into him with a fire that was hardly contained. He couldn’t think of anything but finding the quickest way to get Jaehwan  _ closer _ to him. They’d been apart for far too long. 

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now. I’m here now.” Jaehwan responded with the most loving of smiles on his face. He pressed close and hard to him. “Now love me like you never left me.” 

 

~

 

Wonshik’s fingers drifted along the smooth sides of the being beneath him, touching along his muscles and curves of his bones with a gentleness that could not be faked. His heart was racing in his chest and his eyes could look no where but at the male beneath him. It was evident how desperate they were for one another. There was a constant pacing of soft noises that were escaping the beautiful being at every touch from Wonshik, his hands skilled and yet tender. 

Hands gripped a bit tighter, a bit more desperately as they tried to draw closer to one another. Their naked bodies entwined and slid against each other still, crying out in soft ways, sounds of pleasure that echoed through the empty forest. 

“I love you.” Jaehwan whispered in a tender way, not even realizing that he spoke the words to begin with, having so much situated in his heart that he just had to express it at some point. And Wonshik would have acknowledged it had he not had his mouth occupied with dancing across Jaehwan’s collarbone, feeling the flecks of  _ something _ that lay there, the being’s magic embedded into his skin and rolling onto Wonshik’s tongue every time he passed over one of it. It lit his core to a near unbearable temperature. 

His fingers were gentle as he grabbed at Jaehwan’s thighs, drawing them up and over his waist to bring them together. He just barely acknowledged the large wings that surround them, hiding them from the entire world. 

The raw way in which they were coming together was enough to bring tears to Jaehwan’s eyes as he desperately clawed as Wonshik’s back, holding the other impossibly close even as their bodies were yet to be connected in the most intimate of ways. 

Wonshik had his mouth at Jaehwan’s skin nearly every moment, touching and tasting and unable to let a  moment pass in which he wasn’t worshipping the shifter beneath him. There was an added intimacy in the way that he kisses, all the while holding tight to him. His hips rocked with intensity that he was begged for, Jaehwan constantly urging him to give him  _ more _ . It seemed that he couldn’t get enough of Wonshik, which was fine by the Phoenix’s standards. 

The tawny feathers brushed against every bit of Wonshik and he’s arching because of it, the softness of them causing him to shiver and try to give more to his lover. There’s a desperate need within him to ensure that Jaehwan wanted for nothing in these moments of this union. It’d been a long time coming.

“Please, please, Wonshik… I’ve been waiting so long for you.” He urged quietly, his legs still spread and opening himself up to the male above him that left fired trails down his skin. Those fingers were only just then pressing to his entrance. They coaxed his body open softly, they entice him to relax in the sweetest of ways with lips adorning him with the prettiest of marks that only caused him to burn further. 

“I know, my love. I’m sorry.” Wonshik spoke against wet skin, his fingers sliding into the willing body with such ease that it would have been enough to bring back memories had Wonshik had any to recall. Everything about this was entirely familiar, but Wonshik also knew this was  _ his _ first time walking through it. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

Gentle fingers cupped Wonshik’s cheeks and brought his face up to be equal with his own. A soft kiss passed between them intermingled with breaths that were tasted intimately. 

“I know you will. I love you.” He breathed out easily just before another kiss took his breath away. Wonshik was pressing hard, touching desperately, trying to claw his way into Jaehwan’s body, his heart, his soul, so they were never separated. 

With as much as their souls were entwined, the pain that became etched on Jaehwan’s from Wonshik’s absence was too great and it was enough to echo to the Phoenix as though it was his own. Wonshik had so much to make up for and he hardly knew where to start. The most obvious was with what they were doing, the way he opened Jaehwan up, the way he coaxed out the most pleasing of noises, the softest of coos, the neediest of pleas from Jaehwan all the while. It was a slow process that couldn’t have been sped up, but one that Wonshik too pleasure in. 

This was all leading up to a moment that Jaehwan had been waiting decades for. Wonshik could not realistically expect any further patience from him. And it was happenstance that neither would be kept waiting any longer. Wonshik’s hips shift, his hands moving Jaehwan’s legs into the proper position, high up on his hips where he had no conscious knowledge that Jaehwan liked to be there, but does so anyways. The way that their bodies were coming together was slow and purposeful because while Jaehwan had been waiting decades for this, it was Wonshik’s first time pressing into him, and he wanted every moment to count. 

A low groan, a soft noise left Wonshik when he pressed into a channel so hot, so tight that he was left shaking above him with the effort it took to stay still. He hadn’t expected it, the intense pleasure to him him in waves of hot molten lava, burning him to his core in a way not even his angriest fire could ignite him. 

Jaehwan’s nails, however dull they were, cut blazed marks into his back, urging him on with soft strokes of those large wings that encased them and the clenching of his thighs. His voice, his melodic voice only added to the euphony that they were creating together. Wonshik could feel the way that his body was already welcoming him in, and he knew that it was because Jaehwan had been waiting for that day, yearning for it more than he’d admitted or Wonshik could ever have thought possible. 

His hands slipped up to touch at and caress Jaehwan’s neck and hair, touching where his hands were, feeling where his pulse fluttered beneath his skin. He felt the sweat perspire on his skin and his tongue was soon gliding along the flesh to collect the salty fluid that spilled from his skin. It only added to the headiness of the moment. 

Jaehwan’s hips were the initial reason that Wonshik began to move, shifting his body and his legs to best prepare to please Jaehwan in whatever way necessary to make up for all the years they’d been apart. He had no intention other than to make the avian realize that waiting had been for the best, that he hadn’t made a mistake in doing so. But once Jaehwan had started it, Wonshik took it from there. 

Everything that Wonshik had was pouring into the motions, the movements that caused Jaehwan to let out the most pleasant of sounds, sounds that were a mix of sighs and breathless whimpers and high-pitched notes. It was all enough to encourage Wonshik further. And the more Wonshik moved, the more sounds Jaehwan made to urge him on. A beautiful cycle that Wonshik was quickly getting lost in. 

As the time passed at an unknown rate, Wonshik lost track of which way was up and which was down, instead focused entirely on the things that he could do for Jaehwan. He would shift his hips one way to bring out a specific noise and find that an extra twist of it would amplify it. It was almost a game, though he only did it for Jaehwan’s sake. He wanted to find the right way to love him, to give him the ultimate pleasure that would make all the waiting entirely worth it. 

And when he did find it, Wonshik had never seen a more gorgeous sight. No sunrise or sunset in the prettiest of deserts could take place of  _ this _ being the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. Seeing the way that Jaehwan’s back arched, the way his eyes opened wide and became unseeing, the way his nails clawed at him to imprint scorches along his back, and the noise that left him — a true melody in a single note that told of his longing, of his pleasure at being complete, and it lit Wonshik on fire. 

Pure pleasure was being shared between them, the way that they were hungering for one another, holding on with such desperation that there was no doubt they were meant to be together, that they had  _ starved _ from one another when apart. It would be years before they were ever to be parted again, but they would make every moment count. 

There were no words to be spoken during the moments leading up to their climax, the pleasure, the emotion, the  _ need _ that trumped all else too great to be put into words. But most of all, the satisfaction that they were finally together and that as Wonshik moved to bring them closer to a climax that they’d fall into together, they were assured that they would always find one another. 

 

~

 

Jaehwan’s cheek was resting gently on top of Wonshik’s chest and his fingers were curling and uncurling against his side, seemingly unable to decide how much he wanted to hold the other. It was just another thing that brought a smile to Wonshik’s lips.

“How old are you now?” Jaehwan asked softly against his skin, in a kiss like action due to the movement of his lips. 

“I’m thirty-two.” 

“So...we have just under two hundred years together this time? More than last time…” Jaehwan pointed out with a smile growing. 

A silence passed between the two, comfortable as they both took their time to caress soft skin, just light touches to affirm that the other was truly there, that they were together again. That that was where their hearts belonged. This time, it was Wonshik who broke the silence. 

“Was I as handsome last time?” 

“Far more handsome last time.” 

Wonshik made a point to look down at Jaehwan, his amber eyes filled with amusement and adoration for the man in his arms. But all the response he garnered was a giggle and a nudging of Jaehwan’s nose into his skin. Jaehwan’s wings tightened around them, covering them and holding in the heat that radiated from Wonshik’s body. Wonshik knew that he would do the same thing as he was positive he had done the last incarnation, and that was loving Jaehwan with every breath. 


End file.
